


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen, Wife Mentions, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen convinces Jared to have a quickie in a spare room at the convention. They forget to lock the door.





	Caught in the Act

"Not a chance," Jared whispered. He sidestepped out of Jensen's arms and away from his roaming mouth. 

"Come on, we didn't fuck this morning. You didn't even get fingered," Jensen complained, running his fingers over Jared's ass.

"Jack-- We have a panel in twenty."

"I can fill your ass in ten." 

Pretending the heat behind Jensen's words wasn't the sexiest thing Jared had heard was almost impossible. He glanced at the closed door of the spare room Jensen had shoved him into, his cock already pressing against his jeans.

"Ten minutes? You promise?"

"I swear. I'll even help you clean up."

Jared groaned, half frustrated and half aroused. 

"Tell the handlers to take a break." 

Jensen grinned from ear to ear - that smile still made Jared's heart soar after all these years. He watched Jensen scramble to the door, opening it a crack and calling over the people employed to keep them safe and on time during the convention. 

Their lips met in a rough kiss when he closed the door again, both scrambling for each other's jeans like teenagers under the bleachers. 

Within seconds, Jared found his face to the wall, jeans tugged just low enough for Jensen to squeeze his ass, spreading it open to peek at Jared's fluttering, tight hole.

"We don't have any lube," Jared panted, working his cock out over the top of his jeans.

"Has that ever been a problem?" Jensen spat loudly on his hand and Jared moaned. 

"Fuck-- not at all." 

Jensen pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "You know to tell me if hurts... Well-- hurts more than your slutty ass wants it to," he added as he pressed two fingers in.

Jared whined into his fist. Jensen's fingers were always amazing, but when he did it this way, just spit for lube and rough as he wanted - this was the best. 

His breath was hot on Jared's neck, nose nuzzling his earlobe.

"So good for me, Jay. Such a tight little ass -- I know you're scared, baby."

"Don't wanna get caught-- Oh!" Jared clenched around Jensen's fingers when he brushed over his prostate. 

"I know, I know. But you're still willing to submit. Still giving me your ass when I want it, such a good boy."

Jared moaned, letting his eyes slip shut. His cock throbbed. A third finger was added before Jared was entirely ready, and they both moaned.

"Jack--"

"I got you. Gonna fill you up, Jay. You can hear all the fans, can't you? Pressed against the wall. You know they're all wishing you were single, wondering how nice it'd feel to ride you, make you come inside them... Shame they don't know, huh?"

"Know-- Know what?" Jared stuttered. 

Jensen pulled his fingers out. He spat on his hand and stroked his cock, watching how Jared's rim fluttered.

"Know that the only way their hero has come in the past decade is with my cock up his ass." 

With that, Jensen shoved in, slapping his hand over Jared's mouth to muffle the scream of arousal and pain. 

Jensen didn't stop until his balls rested on the bunched fabric of Jared's jeans, his thick heat a vice grip that had Jensen nearly coming then and there. His hand slipped from Jared's mouth, resting instead on his shaking stomach.

"Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Jensen please move," Jared whispered, pushing his ass back.

"You're such a good little slut," Jensen whispered. He braced one hand on Jared's lower back, dragging his cock out slow and steady. It was this side of painful - Jared's walls gripping and squeezing him. Jared gave a quiet whimper.

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asked, slamming back in. Jared nodded. He pushed his ass out further though, and reached back, spreading himself open for Jensen.

"You fucking love it," Jensen teased. He pulled back again and spat where his cock tip disappeared into Jared's stretched shiny hole before sliding in.

"Ten minutes before we go out on that stage, Jay," he commented as he fucked into Jared. "Hundreds of eyes on you, and not one will know you've got a fucked open asshole and your best friend's jizz soaking through your boxers."

Jared sobbed brokenly, his knuckles white against the wall. He began to thrust back against Jensen, his own cock bouncing lazily between his legs.

Jensen moaned. He placed his hands next to Jared's on the wall, letting their hips do all the work. Jared's hole had begun to relax a little, easing the way in. Their sweat slicked hips slapped together, raunchy, wet little noises punctuating their quiet grunts.

"Feel so good for me, Jay. Come on, give it up," Jensen instructed, rolling his hips and grinning when Jared swore. He stepped back a little, standing still. 

"Jack--"

"Come on, Jared. You already let me in. Work for it. Show me how much you need my cock."

Jared shifted, spreading his legs a little further. He began to rock back on Jensen's cock, pulling almost completely off before driving back down. His ass jiggled just right when it connected with Jensen's hips, and he could barely stop himself from grabbing two handfuls.

"That's it, Jared," he praised. "Fuck yourself on me. Use it." 

Jared pressed his head to the wall, using all his strength to fuck Jensen. He could hear fans milling about on the other side, muffled discussions ranging from episodes to their weekends. The knowledge made him hotter, and he moaned softly.

"Fuck, Jared--" Jensen breathed. "Talk to me. Tell me how much you love it when I wreck your ass. How much you want my come. Be a good little slut and maybe I'll finish up and let you come."

Jared moaned softly. He swallowed, his dry throat clicking. "I-- I fucking love your cock, Jack. I need it all the time. Feel so good up my ass--" he moaned against his wrist, spinning his hips back. "It's so big... When-- When you fuck me dr-- dry like this is best. Feels like you're gonna split me open-- Jensen, I--"

"Don't come," Jensen breathed, much too put together for the situation. "Just keep talking to me."

Jared groaned in frustration but obeyed. "It's be-- best when we fuck like this-- Right under-- fuck-- Jack-- right under the fans noses."

"Tell me more," Jensen commanded. He set his hands on Jared's lower back. 

"Fuck!" Jared hissed. "When I do livestreams after you just fucked my throat or I have come running out of my ass -- fuck, Jensen, I can't--"

"If you come now I'm not fucking you for the rest of the day."

Jared swore again, tears filling his eyes. His cock throbbed and ached, dribbling precome in a steady stream. 

"Keep talking," Jensen said. "You've been such a good boy so far, Jared. Gonna get a nice treat tonight if you keep behaving."

Jared whimpered and nodded. "The-- the days you f-- fuck me before gold panel. When I stand there after you've stuffed the p--plug in me, I-- god, Jensen, please!" 

Jensen pushed forward, pinning Jared flat to the wall, cock still splitting him open.

"What are you, Jared?"

"Yours."

"My what?" Jensen prodded.

"Your slut, your come holder, your whore, your little bitch-- just yours," Jared panted.

"Yes... but right now, Jared? You are the most well behaved, sexiest, most perfect little slutty boy I could ask for," Jensen praised, lazily humping into Jared. "And you have the tightest, hottest little hole that's just _begging_ to be filled up. You know what happens to amazing, good little boys who give up their holes so nice?" 

Jared shook his head, struggling to stay still. 

"They get treats," Jensen whispered. He pulled out and grabbed Jared's hair, shoving him over a chair in the room. Without hesitation he drove back in, Fucking Jared as hard and fast as he could. 

Jared screamed against his fist. His balls tightened further and he groaned, clenching around Jensen as he came untouched. The chair back and carpet were splashed white, new streaks and dribbles of come each time Jensen slammed against his prostate. 

He didn't let Jared's orgasm slow him down. Instead he fisted Jared's hair, still pistoning into him. "Good boy, coming on my cock. Just relax now, let's give you your treat," he cooed, and Jared's cock twitched weakly. 

Jensen shouted Jared's name as he came, still fucking into him hard and fast. Come dribbled out around his cock, running in thick streams down Jared's quivering thighs. 

Jensen's scream served as more than a signal of his orgasm, it also covered the sound of the door opening, and the gasp of the young woman that had gotten lost trying to find her friends.

Jared noticed first, shoving Jensen off him and scrambling to shove himself back into his jeans. The girl turned, heading for the door.

"Wait! Stop, please," Jensen begged, sounding close to tears himself. She froze, fingers touching the knob. 

The two caught lovers fixed their pants quickly, and Jared grabbed a towel to clean up the evidence of his pleasure.

"What's your name?" Jensen asked. They approached her carefully. She turned slowly, her expression crossed between terrified and confused. 

"Audrey.”

Jensen smiled softly, nodding. “I remember you, from photo ops. You give good hugs. Look— I know this is a shock. We should talk for a bit, okay?”

“You— and him— you’re _married_.”

“Yeah, technically,” Jensen said, his mouth quirking into a half smile. “Our wives, they know about this. It’s — We’ve been doing this for years.”

Audrey’s face twisted even further into disgust. 

“How can you?” She spat, clearly forgetting that just moments before she loved these two actors. “Those women have done so much for you. They— You have _kids_ with them! And you’re having an affair?”

“No. Look, Audrey. It’s not an affair. I have never had sex with the woman people know as my wife. And neither has Jensen,” Jared explained when Jensen looked lost. “It’s all fake. Those children - our wives are surrogates. We paid them to carry the kids and to pretend to be married to us so we can live quietly. Together.”

Audrey shook her head, her eyes still wide. 

“You’re— you _can’t_ be gay.”

Jensen chuckled. “Mostly, yes, we can. We just— Our managers don’t want it getting out. Obviously, I mean, we play brothers on tv.”

“No, I— I gotta go—“ She turned to open the door again. 

Panicked, Jensen slapped his hand on it, holding it shut even as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. He tried to smile.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Audrey. You’re safe here. But— We need to know our secret is safe with you too.”

“What? No, you— you can’t expect me—“

“You _have_ to keep this quiet, Audrey.” Jensen spoke slowly, refusing to break the girl’s gaze. 

“How old are you, kiddo?” Jared asked softly.

“Eight— eighteen.”

He reached out, setting a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Then you might not get it but—Jensen and I have been in love for years. We hate that we have to hide from—from fans, from everyone. We want to be open and talk about how we fell in love, how we learned from our mistakes, everything. But instead we have to hide it because it might shine a bad light on the show. And if a bad light gets shown on the show—The show goes away.”

Audrey shook her head. “No. This is wrong. You can’t fucking tell me that you’re _faking_ your marriages to those beautiful women. You’re—You’re having an affair. Cheaters!” She shouted.

Jensen went forward instinctively to quiet her, but Jared blocked his path, splaying his hand on Jensen’s chest. He reacted immediately, his shoulders slumping down and gaze softening.

Jared turned back to Audrey. “Look. I’ve been called a lot of things in my life, and I’ve done a lot of things – but I have never and _will never_ cheat. And I don’t appreciate being called one. You can believe us, or you can ignore the facts – but the simple reality is that there is no way you can tell anyone, and we need to be sure of that.”

“So what? You’re gonna kidnap me?” Audrey asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Jared’s mouth twitched into a shadow of a smile. He stood a little straighter, towering over the girl.

“Why would we?”

Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, so Jared continued.

“What’s it gonna take to get you to keep your mouth shut? Name a price.”

“What?” She stepped back against the door. “You’re nuts. You’re both—You’re not gonna buy me off!”

Jared remained still, his hands loose at his sides and the small smile on his face. 

“I can’t _believe_ I looked up to you two—You especially, Jensen, I—“ She shook her head. “I loved you guys. How could you do this?”

“And we’re still the same guys, Audrey. Now you just know a little more about us than the majority of fans.”

“No – What I know now makes me _hate_ you,” she spat. 

Jared wet his lips. He glanced back at Jensen, who shrugged. Jared returned it and took a step back.

“If that’s how you feel. Go on, get out of here.”

Audrey’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you weren’t gonna let me leave until I promised to be quiet.”

Jensen smirked. “Well, we realized something. You got no proof. Do you?” 

Instead of waiting for her to answer, Jared picked up Jensen’s train of thought.

“So if you want to shout insults at us when we’ve done nothing but talk to you politely — You can just get out.”

“I—“

“Leave, kiddo. Our handlers are coming back soon, and I think they’d be a little pissed if they found out a fan snuck in here to bug us,” Jensen warned.

“I didn’t sneak in here.”

Jared’s grin grew. He leaned down, close to her. “Who do you think they’ll believe, Audrey? We love our fans — provided they’re kind and respectful to each other - and to us. You are not showing us a very good side. Now go on, before you end up getting into more trouble.”

Audrey backed up, fighting with the doorknob for a moment. She didn’t look away from Jared and Jensen, and they didn’t back down either.

When she slipped out of the room, Jensen’s shoulders slumped.

“Jared, I—“

“Don’t apologize, come on.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and led him through the side door on the wall - the connecting panel to the next room. 

“Our managers are gonna be pissed,” Jensen said when they were in the new, quiet room.

“Only if she talks and it spreads. And it probably won’t. Plenty of folks have talked after seeing us, or even just guessing. No one buys it without pictures nowadays.”

Jensen sighed, stroking Jared’s cheek. “I’m still sorry. You— I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.”

Jared grinned. “You’re right, I hurt my back when you shoved me over the chair,” he said, rubbing his lower back. When Jensen’s scowl deepened, Jared pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“My back will heal. And the fan is no worry - she’s harmless.”

“She was pissed, dude. If that’s how they’ll react, we can’t ever come out.”

“You know it’s not,” Jared assured him. “You know what a good chunk of fans say - how right they are about us. _Those_ ones will be loud and excited, and those ones matter.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulders, gently massaging the knots he could feel even through the fabric of his shirts. They stayed silent, noses brushing, forehead to forehead, for what felt like forever to Jared.

Only when the tension began to ebb out of Jensen’s shoulders did Jared step back, offering a wider smile. “We have two minutes to get on the stage. I’ll grab cologne out of my bag and we’ll go.”

“What about the fan? Audrey. I’m sure she’ll be in the audience. Maybe even ask us about our relationship—Jared this could go south.”

“If she is and does, we’ll handle it. Jensen, we’ve handled _everything_ life has thrown at us so far, right? We’re both still here, in one piece – except for old age – and we’re still together. That’s what matters.”

Jensen huffed, looking at the floor between their feet.

“Hey. I mean it. We’ll handle it. I’m not mad. That was fun – it’s been a long time since we’ve dared to do anything like that in public.”

“Yeah, because of stuff like this.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Come on. After we get done tonight I’ll let you fuck me properly on the plane.”

He didn’t miss the widening of Jensen’s pupils or the barely there catch in his breathing. His smirk widened. “I mean—I’m already lubed up, right?”

“Jared— We’ve gotta be in front of fans for _hours_.”

“And that makes it so much better,” Jared murmured, his voice smooth as honey. He brushed his lips over Jensen’s cheek. “Let’s go see our fans. And deal with things together, like always.”


End file.
